Mistletoe - A Percabeth One-Shot
by jiyamarri
Summary: When Percy Jackson crashes into an incredibly hot and irritable girl at the park, it's safe to say they don't hit it off. But when he sees the girl again, things start to change. Pranks, Secret Santa and Percabeth meeting. AU Percabeth meeting. Rated T for sparse language and mild romance.


Percy zipped through the streets on his skateboard, enjoying the cool wind that swept his face. Every now and then the situation at his house would be to much to bear and he'd escape. For a little while.

It turns out dusk is the perfect time for a skate in the park, with the sun coming down and a slight breeze picking up. Percy curved down the winding path to Central Park, streaming through the trees. As he came to the part where there's more people, he slowed down to a pleasant speed.

"Ow!" Percy said. He looked down and saw he had just run over a stick. He glanced back up again and yelled. Another girl yelled too. Percy crashed right into the blonde girl who was carrying a macchiato.

"Oh my god!" He said. "I am so, so sorry, I just hit a stick and looked down and you popped up all of a sudden, and-"

"Are you saying this was my fault?" The girl said. Percy carefully glanced at her. She seemed like your typical Californian girl, with the blonde hair and tan. But her eyes ruined yet completed the image. They were grey and stormy, like banking thunderclouds.

"Hello?" She said. "Ugh, never mind. I'm so tired of stupid boys who don't look where they're going and try to pin it on me," She said.

"Hey, I never tried to pin it on you!" Percy said.

"Yes, yes you did Mr Smartass, now please, leave me alone so I can finish my run in peace. That's the least you could do after not only ruining by favorite sweater but destroying my macchiato too." And with that, the mystery girl ran off.

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. He jumped back onto his board as he finished his trip. Not in peace though. He couldn't stop thinking about those grey eyes.

OoO

"Hey Perce, Thalia's hosting a Christmas party. Coming or not?" Jason said. Today was the 23rd, two more days till Christmas.

"Fine, Fine," Percy as he tore off his t shirt and donned a casual dress one. He tossed on a green tie and followed Jason out. They both clambered into the car and drove to Thalia's.

OoO

"Hey!" Thalia said. "Great, you two are here. Jason, your girlfriends waiting for you, and she brought Hazel and Frank, who brought Leo and Calypso. And Bianca and Zoe came as well as Nico and Will... so we got the whole team here!" She said. "Oh, and I brought a friend of mine. Annabeth." A blonde girl stepped out of the hallway. Percy's eyes narrowed. He knew those grey eyes.

"Your the skater guy!" She said.

"And you're the running girl," he said. "Look, I really am sorry I crashed into you."

"No, I was really snippy, just a bad day complete with a horrible boss along with an argumentative ex," she said.

"I'm Annabeth."

"Percy," He said. He shook hands with her.

"Damn fish boy never seen you so cordial," Jason said.

"Shut up," Percy said.

"Fish boy?" Annabeth said.

"Percy's a marine scientist. Everyone calls him fish boy," Thalia said.

"Or seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered.

"Hey!" Percy said indignantly. Everyone laughed and eventually joined the rest of the group.

"So you guys, meet my friend Annabeth! She's a architect for New Parthenon Agencies," Thalia said.

"Wow," Piper said.

"Alright! Whose up for the Christmas spirit!" Thalia said. Everyone laughed as the Christmas music cranked up. Gifts were passed out.

"Ok, ok. Secret Santa!" Thalia said. Leo opened his first.

"Wow!" He said. "The deluxe screwdriver set! Who got this?"

"Ahem," Percy said sticking his hand in the air.

"Dude, you're a lifesaver," he said.

"Next!" Thalia yelled.

"Wow Thals, you take this too seriously," Jason said. Thalia smacked him in the arm and returned to the gift giving. In the end everyone got their gifts. Leo had the screwdriver set, Jason had gotten a new glasses case, courtesy of Piper. Zoe got Nico a new leather jacket.

"My beautiful girlfriend is a lifesaver, I wouldn't have had any idea what to get you," Zoe said.

"It's great, thanks," said Nico immediately shrugging it on. Nico had Piper, he got her a new phone case.

"Now that, is courtesy of help from your boyfriend," Nico said. Piper smiled and immediately slipped it on her phone.

"It's great, thanks Nico," she said. Turns out Piper had Annabeth.

"Sorry," Piper said. "I didn't know what you would want," she said. Annabeth unwrapped a slinky infinity scarf.

"Wow, this is really nice, thanks Piper," Annabeth said. She handed a wrapped gift to Will.

"All Thalia told me is you're a doctor, so... I included the receipt if it's not a good fit," she said. Will unwrapped the gift and pulled out a beautiful hardback book.

"Wow!" He said.

"Is that that medical book you've been hinting for me to get?" Nico said.

"Yeah, yeah it is! Thanks Annabeth!" Will said. Annabeth blushed as Will handed Percy a wrapped gift. He peeled the paper off to reveal a beautiful orca paperweight.

"It's for that day in your office where I accidentally opened the window and the wind took your papers everywhere," Will said.

"Wow Will, this is really nice!" Percy said. "Thanks, I love it a lot."

"Bianca. Go," Thalia said.

"I got Hazel," she said.

"I'm sorry, all I knew about you is your a stones girl, so..." Hazel removed the paper to reveal a beautiful stress reliever, a little pattern organizer made of stones in the five colours of the rainbow.

"Wow Bianca..." She said. "This is really nice. Well, Frank, I got you..." Hazel said. Frank peeled the paper off the package to reveal a pair of expensive earbuds.

"Your always going off on me about losing them," she said.

"Guess you're right," Frank said. "I got Calypso. Leo told me you really liked music, so," Calypso's delicate fingers withdrew a $25 gift card for Apple Music.

"Aww Frank, thanks!" She said. "I got Thalia," she said.

Thalia ripped the paper off her package and gave a half shriek.

"The first Green Day album on vinyl!" She said. "Oh my god Calypso, you're officially the best person ever now," she said. "Well, I got Bianca, which completes the circle." Thalia handed her gift to Bianca. Bianca opened it to reveal an ornate pair of chopsticks shaped like silver arrows.

"Nico told me you enjoy shooting, and Zoe told me about how you were moaning for a pair of chopsticks," Thalia said. Bianca lightly hit her girlfriend on the chest.

"These are perfect, thank you!" She said. The rest of the evening was spent in fun and laughter, mostly laughter from Leo's ridiculous imitation of Britney Spears.

"I was born with the talent!" Leo said when asked how he's so fearless of making a fool of himself. Annabeth laughed and took a small sip of eggnog. She and Piper were really hitting it off, Piper was one of those girls who had rich parents but didn't use the money for anything she didn't really need. Annabeth admired that. She yawned softly, and Thalia sat up.

"This was great fun you guys. I think it's time to go. What is it, 10?" She said.

"11," Jason said yawning. Percy gathered his jacket and walked out. Everyone else had left their gifts in the living room except for Annabeth and Percy, so they went back for those.

"Hey, I really am sorry about running into you," he said.

"Wow, you really are a seaweed brain. You know you're good," she said laughing. Maybe it was the eggnog, or the euphoria the night, but Percy laughed too. His heart squeezed, yes squeezed when she said seaweed brain.

"Jackson!" Thalia shouted. "Caught!" She said. The two of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"Thalia, what are you doing?" She said.

"Look up," was all the punk girl said. The two glanced up and groaned at the sight of the mistletoe.

"You know the rules," Jason said. Everyone came to watch the show.

"I'm sorry," Percy said.

"No, it's fine. Just... yeah," Annabeth said. She didn't want to say get it over with, it wasn't that she hated the idea of kissing Percy, but come on. She just met him.

Percy carefully leaned his head close to hers, ready to peck her on the lips. He kissed her, and for some reason Annabeth wrapped her arms around him.

Annabeth prepared herself as Percy leaned in, and was totally unprepared. It felt so... right. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him.

Percy enveloped her too, and she kissed him deeper. His head tilted to one side as she tilted hers too. Percy has no idea what was going on, but damn- he liked it very much.

Annabeth couldn't move. If she did, her whole body would combust. Her arms wrapped around Percy, entrapped in a kiss that was already going on too long. But Annabeth didn't want to stop. So she pushed deeper.

Percy was surprised when Annabeth's tongue started to explore his mouth. Surprised yet not. He did the same as sparks flew between them.

Annabeth slipped her tongue into Percy's mouth. He was so... right. He felt safe, like home, something she hadn't felt since before her ex had gotten, well, for lack of a better word argumentative.

Percy kissed Annabeth like there was no tomorrow. Because it didn't matter if there was one.

Annabeth kissed Percy because she didn't care what happened. It didn't matter anymore.

Percy gently broke off the kiss, which felt like several sunlight days but was really only about a minute. Annabeth rested her forehead on his for a second.

"Wow," She said, her breathing slightly ragged.

"Wow is correct, Wise Girl," He said.

"Holy shit Jackson what was that!" Thalia said. Everyone stared at them. Leo cocked a grin and stepped forward.

"Everyone, let me introduce you to the new exhibit- Percabeth!" He said in a ringmaster tone.

"Percabeth?" Said Percy.

"Percy and Annabeth. Duh," he said. Annabeth just laughed, a high clear sound that made Percy's legs turn to jelly. Percy grinned too as he looked to his friends, some with shocked faces, others with smiles, and some just deadpan.

"Dude," Jason said.

"Annabeth damn!" Piper said. Annabeth blushed slightly. She stared into those beautiful sea green eyes, Percy staring back into those grey ones.

"Cmon man, we gotta get home," Jason said. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and scribbled down something.

"Number," she muttered.

"Will do," He said. Annabeth smiled at him and walked out, hitching a ride with Piper because she had taken the bus.

"Bye seaweed brain!" She yelled at him before departing with Piper. He grinned and waved.

"Bye Wise Girl," He whispered into the twinkling night.

**A/n: Hey guys! I hope you like this little on the spot fic. I've recently rediscovered Percabeth and Jiper, so be prepared for more! If you want another chapter or an epilogue, I will be happy to oblige. Review si vous plait?**


End file.
